Flesh and Blood Star Wars Rebels
by Luna Angelica Stark
Summary: Ruby was abondened by her family when she was 5 years old, left with nothing. She had to defend herself on Jakku, a wasteland that was neverending. But Ruby's life once changed when a ship landed a few yards away from her home, and out came a blind male human, a male teenager, a female Twi'Lek, a female human, a Lasat and a Droid.


**Chapter 1:**

 **The Force Vision**

Ruby didn't know how long she ran for. Her boots hit the sand, the endless deserts outside Niima outpost layed ahead of the 16 year old red-head. Her green eyes wandered around as she got to an old republic cruiser that crashed down on Jakku during the Clone Wars.

Jakku was Ruby's prison. A dreadful desert planet. Ruby longed for another world, where she and her family would live. Constantly she is hiding in fear because of her 'powers'. Those who had it, were hunted down by The Empire. And Ruby could become like them, if she wasn't careful.

Ruby was shook out of her mind as she heard a loud bang somewhere. Ruby winced. She knew that the laws here were strict, and people could get killed for the smallest reasons. That is why Ruby didn't interact much with anyone.

Ruby walked over to the republic cruiser and salvaged for parts, using a flashlight and a rope to guide herself. The entire thing was wrecked, and crashlanded in the beginning of the Clone Wars. Ruby felt sorry for those who died here. Ruby grabbed a few parts before heading to the Niima Outpost, where she could exchange the parts for food.

Ruby washed the parts and repaired them as best as she could. As she did, she noticed how old one of the women was. Ruby ceased to wonder, wondering if she would be here forever. Someone slammed their staff on Ruby's table, causing her to jump. The guard roared with laughter before walking away. Ruby's green eyes narrowed as she washed the parts further. Afterwards, she went to Unkar Plutt.

"Hmm... what you have brought me here today is worth... 1 quarter portion." Plutt stated.

Ruby didn't say anything as she accepted the little food she had gotten. It wasn't much, but enough for Ruby to live on one day. It was one small meal once a day, and she wasn't that skinny. Ruby headed out to the deserts, and walked into an old AT-AT that lies half covered by sand.

The chair inside the AT-AT is turned into a small bed, and the engines are used to warming up water. There are small spare pieces and bits here. Other things like an old mandalorian helmet lies there, cracked into two pieces.

Ruby took out some warm water and placed the white powder in it, making it turn into a white ball of bread. Ruby grabbed one of the old helmets inside of there that was slightly destroyed, and walked outside. Ruby liked the blue sky, and where she lived wasn't much. But it was nice enough.

Ruby put on the old helmet, holding a bowl with some soup she had from yesterday, that she had warmed up. She dipped the bread into the soup, eating as much as she could, but as slowly as she could. Ruby looked out on the horizon, wondering what the galaxy looked like out here.

Suddenly a ship, unlike anything Ruby had ever seen, flew by, making Ruby toss off her helmet and eat up the rests of her food. The ship landed a few yards away from her home, making her curious. No ship had ever gone this close to her, it was a exciting moment for Ruby. Ruby was curious if it was a friend or foe, it was just a very natural instinct for her.

Ruby slowly approached the ship, but stopped once it opened and a blind human male accompanied by a teenager boy her age, a female Twi'Lek, a female human, a Lasat and a droid. Ruby knew enough that this was no normal band of beings, and there was almost no Lasat left in the galaxy. Ruby had met one once, who was a mercenary. He had even taught her some fighting moves, before he left.

"Kanan, what are we doing here again?" the teenager asked the older male human. "I don't understand why we have to come here - it's one of the worst planets I have ever stepped on."

"I saw a vision of a Force User from here..." the older man, Kanan, spoke slowly. "I don't know how to explain it, Ezra... but I think this Force User might be the key to help us defeat the Inquisitours and maybe even the Empire-" Kanan stopped in his place and felt in total shock.

Ezra began to worry for Kanan. He knew being blind was very hard for Kanan, he wondered if it was one of those effects or if it was the Force. "Kanan what's wrong-" Ezra felt something in the force, an aura surrounding a being that wasn't far away from the Rebels. Ezra looked and saw a girl with short red hair and stoic green eyes around his age who stood there in confusion. Ezra felt a pull of the Force towards the girl, he knew what Kanan was going to say next: 

"I think we found her..." After Kanan spoke, Ruby felt something through her powers that was drawing her towards the unknown group. She knew that this was going to change her past... and her life.


End file.
